


Desperation

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sexual Torture, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, ruined orgasm, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt came without permission.  Frank can't let that go unpunished.</p><p>From the Kinkmeme, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was incredibly long, but you can find it here if you like http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=13040840#cmt13040840. This may be the worst (or the best) thing I have ever written...

Matt squirms on the bed, arms tied above his head, legs separated by the spreader bar between his knees. In his ass, the vibrator is maddeningly slow, just enough to keep him nice and desperate, just not enough to push him over the edge.

His cock is rock hard, straining, dripping precum around the sound that protrudes just slightly from the tip. He is aware of nothing but the desperate need. The ball gag in his mouth prevents him from speaking, if he could it would be nothing but an endless stream of begging, pleading. His breathing is fast as he moves what little his bondage allows, rooting against the air, trying desperately to find friction. He hears himself make a sound around the gag, a whine of frustration and agony. At the other side of the room, he hears Frank laugh as he gets to his feet.

Footsteps approach, maddeningly slow and measured, until he is standing right next to him. Matt can feel him looking down at him, savoring the view. Normally that would bother him, but today it means only that a release is coming.

“Well, someone looks like they’re ready to apologize,” Frank says.

Matt tries desperately to stop himself moving, but his cock is in control and no matter how hard he tries his desperate body keeps on rooting against nothing, desperately squirming, trying to find friction when there is none.

“Are you?” Frank asks. “Ready?”

He nods emphatically, grunts of desperation squeezing their way around the gag.

“You look so good like this,” Frank tells him. “All trussed up, your ass and your cock stuffed. I wish I could show you.” He sighs regretfully and Matt hears the click of a cellphone camera. “Don’t worry, it’s just for me,” Frank tells him. “Wouldn’t do to have something like this get out, would it?”

Rough fingers work at the strap holding the gag in place and finally remove it.

“Okay, go.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt tells him, “please, just let me…”  

“Sorry for what?”

“I… I’m sorry for cumming without permission.” Matt says.

He can hear the smile in Franks voice when he says, “Not as sorry as you’re gonna be.”

The vibe stops then, switched off by the remote control in Frank’s pocket and he turns to Matt’s cock. Fingers brush the top of the sound and Matt screams at the sensation as it travels right down the center of his cock. Frank tugs the rod, pulling it out agonizingly slowly, stopping and pushing it back inside. He plays with him like this for what feels like an hour until Matt is nothing more than a panting mess on the bed. Finally, when he tires of the torture, Frank pulls it all the way out and places it down on the table at the side of the bed.

“Want to cum?” he asks.

“Yes, God, yes!”

Frank’s hand wraps around the full length of his straining cock and tugs, once, twice, and that is all it takes, all it needed to push him over the edge. Ecstasy is so close that he can touch it and he feels the beginning of his orgasm start to wash over him.

Suddenly, Frank’s hand is gone. Matt cries out, twisting and writhing, bucking on the bed, searching for friction again, but there is nothing to rub against. It is too late to stop the orgasm, but the cum leaks slowly out of his already softening cock, the desperate need unsated. He cries out in frustration, still moving on the bed, trying in vain to feel at least some of the pleasure that has been denied him.

“There,” Frank tells him, “better?”

“Please,” Matt begs him. “Frank, please, I need to cum…”

Frank scoffs. He dips a finger into the pool of semen on the bed and touches it to Matt’s lips. “You just did,” he says. “Be grateful I even allowed you that. It’ll be a long time before you get that close again.

He openes the drawer by the bed and takes something out. His hands touch Matt’s flaccid cock again, they roll his balls between the fingers and run down the length of his soft shaft, then Matt feels something cold and hard on the still so sensitive skin. It envelops his cock, tight. Not painfully so, but enough that he can feel it. A lock clicks.

“There we go, all locked up,” Frank tells him. “Better try not to get hard, it looks like it’s be painful.”

He presses the button on the remote and the vibrator starts up again.


End file.
